nankokofandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Kojima
Kana Kojima '(児嶋加奈, ''Kojima Kana) is a 23-year-old high school Japanese language teacher at Kawanuma West infamously known by students as '''"Kojima the Demon" (鬼の児嶋, Oni no Kojima) due to her fiery temper. However, she often ends up in various erotic situations with one of her students, Ichiro Sato. By Volume Two she and Ichiro are a couple, albeit a secret one. Background As a young girl Kana grew up in the same town as Saki Sato. Despite being a few years apart in age the two girls had been close friends ever since then as evidenced by a picture of them in Kana's photo album. Kana had a much more shy and reserved personality as a teenager and also wore glasses. Initially desiring to become a teacher after high school, she felt she wasn't cut out for it based on her timid nature. During her last year in high school she threw herself in the river to save a young boy who jumped from the bridge as she passed by, believing it would turn him into an adult. She brought the boy to her house where they washed off in the bath together. After explaining to Kana why he jumped, he stated that she was likely able to talk to him comfortably because she also jumped off the bridge. Upon realizing he grew his first pubic hair the boy wanted to see if Kana grew any hair as well to prove they had truly become adults. Reluctant at first, she resolved herself to protect the boy's dreams by briefly displaying her own pubic hair. His final words to Kana were that he was glad he gained the courage to jump despite being scared. The boy's reasoning stuck with her, becoming the guiding force in developing her courageous yet intensive teaching methods that would eventually label her as "Kojima the Demon". Personality When Kana was in high school she was extremely shy and reserved. She began to develop a more aggressive temperament as she matured thanks to her interactions with a young Ichiro. By the time she became a teacher she was able strike fear in both students and parents alike. Even so, she would occasionally show her bashful side when around those she likes, similar to her friend and coworker, Mayu. Kana has a very low tolerance for alcohol, easily getting drunk from just a few sips. Based on her reactions she also seems to have a slight fear of thunder and lightning. Appearance Adult= KanaKojima.png KanaFrontview.png |-|Teen= Kana is a fair-skinned, slim young adult with amber colored eyes. She has dark brown hair with bangs mostly parted to the right over her forehead and shoulder-length sidelocks framing both sides of her face. Her hair is typically tied upwards in the back. She is generally seen wearing her teaching attire which consists of a white button-down blouse with sleeves rolled just above her elbows tucked into a short dark blue skirt, dark brown thigh-high stockings, and black pumps. As a high school student Kana wore red-rimmed glasses and bunched a clump of hair over her right shoulder with a hairband Trivia * Kana is sometimes shown wearing shorter stockings or none at all in the manga. Some art depicts her with garter straps holding up her stockings. * The Volume One bonus chapter shows that Kana frequently visits Ichiro while he’s in college. * Kana appears somewhat similar to Yoriko Yasaka from Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. Their outfits and hairstyles are very alike. Category:Female Category:Kawanuma West Category:Characters Category:School Staff